MANAPHY, EL SACRIFICIO DE LA PRINCESA Y LA DECISIÓN DEL MAR
by pokelovemaster
Summary: La tranquilidad del Templo del Mar ha sido perturbada y nuestros héroes quedan involucrados cuando el rey de los océanos se encuentra en peligro, la princesa del mar decide sacrificar su alma con tal de salvar el mundo y a su rey.


"Éste fic va dedicado a una muy querida amiga mía n.n, ella me pidió si no podía hacerle un regalo y yo comencé a hacer éste fic. Amiga espero te guste, como no podía darte un regalo, ya que la distancia me lo prohíbe, quise hacer esto. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ti, un beso grande amiga y espero lo disfrutes n.n"

En un helicóptero que sobrevolaba un espeso bosque se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era una mujer y la otra un hombre, estaban monitoreando con la computadora cuando una señal apareció en pantalla, la mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cabina de mando donde se encontraba otra persona un poco más mayor.

-Comandante, encontramos al objetivo, esperamos órdenes.- Le informó la mujer.

-Excelente, procedan a la captura y avisen al jefe.- Le respondió el comandante mientras se movía en dirección hacía donde se encontraba la señal.

-Enseguida comandante.- La mujer realizó una reverencia y se retiró de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraba su compañero.

En un lugar alejado de las ciudades se encontraba una persona sentada en su cómodo sillón mirando hacía el jardín por su ventana, se lo notaba algo pensativo, de pronto unas grandes puertas de madera se abrieron, e ingresó un uniformado, llevaba un traje negro con una gran R roja en su pecho, al llegar al escritorio se detuvo y parándose firme informó.

-Señor, acaban de llamar del helicóptero, han capturado al objetivo y se dirigen al punto de reunión.

-Excelente.- Respondió girándose en su sillón con una gran sonrisa y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon agregó.- Preparen mi helicóptero, debemos de partir de inmediato.

-Como usted ordene señor, en diez minutos estará listo.- Aseguró el uniformado para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Muy bien mi querido Persian, pronto obtendremos lo que hemos estado buscando y ya nadie podrá detener al Equipo Rocket, ¡JAJAJA!- Comenzó a reír mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda observando por la gran ventana.

-Per sia (Muy pronto).- Agregó el Pokémon con mirada sería.

Cap. 1: "La misión del Ranger".

Hoy nuestros héroes se dirigen de camino a la casa de Ash, tenían pensado tomarse un merecido descanso, lo que no sabían es que eso no les iba a ser posible.

-Que bueno, veré a mi mamá, ¿Estás contento, Pikachu?- Le preguntó feliz Ash a su amigo Pokémon.

-Pika pika chu (Claro que si).- Le respondió éste igual de feliz.

-Vaya Ash, veo que estás muy feliz de volver a tu casa.- Dijo Dawn sonriente.

-Por supuesto, Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre, es bueno estar en casa.- Respondió Ash aún sonriente.

-Genial, me va a gustar conocer a tu mamá Ash.- Mencionó Dawn emocionada.

-Y podrás hacerlo pronto Dawn, miren chicos ya casi llegamos.- Mencionó Brock con una sonrisa señalando un pueblito que se encontraba muy cerca.

-¡Es Pueblo Paleta!, vamos Pikachu.- Ash comenzó a corre muy emocionado dejando a los demás atrás.

-¡Espéranos Ash!- Le gritó Dawn saliendo tras él, siendo seguida por Brock.

Ash corrió a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa, Dawn y Brock trataban de seguirle el paso, al llegar a la puerta de entrada Ash notó que se encontraba media entreabierta, los tres amigos ingresaron a la vivienda, pero parecía ser que nadie se encontraba allí, sin embargo unas voces que provenían de la cocina les llamó la atención, se podía notar que la mamá de Ash no se encontraba sola.

-Hola mamá, regresé.- Informó Ash ingresando en la cocina.

-Ah hola cariño, que alegría que estés de regreso.- Saludo Delia abrazando a su hijo.

-Ya mamá, me avergüenzas.- Ash se encontraba un tanto apenado, detrás de él se podían escuchar unas risitas.

-Lo siento cariño.- Se disculpo Delia sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacía los demás los saludó.- Hola Brock, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola señora Ketchum, si ha pasado mucho tiempo, muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Le respondió Brock con una reverencia.

-Me alegro que estés bien Brock, hola y ¿Tú eres?- Preguntó Delia observando a Dawn.

-Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Dawn y él es mi compañero Piplup, soy coordinadora Pokémon y soy amiga de su hijo.- Le respondió Dawn sonriendo.

-Pi piplu (Mucho gusto).- La secundó el pequeño Pokémon pingüino.

-Mucho gusto querida, pero por favor llámame Delia, déjenme presentarles a alguien, Ash él vino a verte hijo.

-Hola a todos, Ash, Brock, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Saludó el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Pero si es Jack Walker!, hola Jack hace tiempo que no te veo.- Lo saludó Ash estrechándole la mano, acto que Jack devolvió al instante.

-¿Jack Walker?, ¿Quién es Jack Walker?- Preguntó Dawn media desconsertada.

-Es un Pokémon Ranger, Ash y yo lo conocimos cuando viajábamos por la región de Hoenn.- Explicó Brock.

-¿Pokémon Ranger?, ¿Qué es un Pokémon Ranger?- Volvió a preguntar Dawn, más intrigada que antes.

-Los Pokémon Ranger somos protectores de la naturaleza y los Pokémon, nosotros no capturamos a los Pokémon, les transmitimos nuestro sentimiento de amistad para que ellos nos ayuden.- Le respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, se oye interesante.- Exclamó Dawn muy emocionada.

-Pero dime Jack, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó Brock.

-He venido a buscarlos a Ash y a ti Brock, estoy en una misión y necesito de su ayuda.- Jack cambió su mirada a una de seriedad.

-¿Una misión?, claro que te ayudaremos Jack, solo quiero saber, ¿De qué se trata tu misión?- Le preguntó ésta vez Ash.

-Verán, eh recibido noticias de que un grupo de delincuentes han estado buscando algo en las cercanías del Bosque Verde y pensé que sería bueno pedirte ayuda, ya que lo que ellos buscan es algo muy poderoso.- Explicó Jack observando a Ash.

-En ese caso cuenta conmigo Jack.- Le dijo Ash emocionado con su puño frente a él.

-Pika pika Pikachu (Si nosotros te ayudaremos).- Lo secundó Pikachu.

-Yo también te ayudare amigo, después de todo yo también conozco el bosque.- Brock se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también quiero ayudar, no conozco mucho pero me servirá ver a los Pokémon que viven aquí.- Dawn se encontraba con sus dos manos juntas muy emocionada.

-Muy bien cuantos más sean mejor, debemos de encontrar cuanto antes lo que ellos buscan.- Jack le sonrió al grupo.

-Muy bien pero primero coman algo, no querrán estar con hambre en el medio del bosque.- Delia se acercó al grupo con unas tazas con chocolate y unas galletas.

Luego de desayunar un poco el grupo se dirigió al bosque, allí comenzaron la búsqueda, pero algo indicaba que las cosas no andaban muy bien.

-Mmm, algo anda mal, el bosque está muy tranquilo.- Brock se encontraba con su mano en su mentón.

-Si, esto es muy extraño, ¿Pikachu puedes sentir algo?- Le preguntaba Ash a su Pokémon, el cual se encontraba olfateando el lugar, seguramente buscando algo.

-Pika (No).- respondió éste desanimado.

-Chicos, ¿No creen que es un poco extraño que todo esté tan callado?- Dawn se encontraba media desconcertada también.

-Esto no me parece que esté bien, algo muy malo está sucediendo, algo que afecta a los Pokémon.- Jack se encontraba aún más preocupado que el grupo y girándose hacía Ash le preguntó.- Ash, ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa del profesor Oak?

-Seguro, vamos.- Respondió Ash, al mismo tiempo que Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Así el grupo se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio, donde el profesor y Tracey tenían problemas con los Pokémon, éstos se encontraban alterados, Tracey y el profesor terminaron de guardar a todos los Pokémon solo les quedaba uno, un pequeño Azurill, el cual se encontraba muy asustado y se había escondido debajo del escritorio del profesor.

-Tracey, profesor, ¿Qué les sucede a los Pokemon?- Preguntó Ash ingresando al despacho del Profesor, éstos al escuchar la voz se levantaron para responder.

-Hola Ash, la verdad es algo muy extraño, pero he recibido informes de que todos los Pokémon han estado algo intranquilos.- Le respondió el profesor mientras sacudía su bata y agregó.- Hemos guardado a todos en sus Pokebolas donde de seguro estarán más tranquilos, solo nos queda la pequeña Azurill, pero es muy difícil atraparla.

Azurill se asomó por uno de los rincones del escritorio y al ver a Ash lo reconoció de inmediato y corrió apresurada, para así, saltar a sus brazos y acurrucarse en su pecho, tal como lo haría un niño asustado.

-Tranquila todo estará bien.- La reconfortó Ash sosteniéndola con fuerza, la pequeña Azurill se calmó acurrucándose aún más en su pecho, Ash le sonrió y mirando al profesor le preguntó.- Profesor, ¿Éste Pokémon es de?

-Si Ash es el Azurill de Misty.- Le respondió Tracey levantándose del suelo.- Ella la dejo aquí para una revisión, pero cuando todos los Pokémon comenzaron a actuar extraño, ella se puso muy nerviosa y no dejaba que nos acerquemos, pero veo que encontró quien la calme.- Agregó Tracey sonriendo mientras veía como Azurill se aferraba más a Ash.

-Profesor, soy Jack Walker un Pokémon Ranger, dígame por favor, ¿Como comenzó todo esto?- Jack interrumpió el momento dirigiéndose al profesor muy preocupado.

-Sé quien eres, me informaron que andarías por éste lugar, todo comenzó con los Pokémon de agua, ellos fueron los primeros en enloquecer.- Le respondió el profesor caminando hacía el living donde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, los demás lo imitaron mientras Tracey se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente por algo de té.

-Dice que los Pokémon de agua fueron los primeros, ¿No es así?- Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Si así es, el primero fue un Gyarados, él se encontraba comiendo la ración de comida Pokémon que Tracey le había dado, cuando de pronto se detuvo y mirando fijo en dirección al Bosque Verde comenzó a gritar y a moverse de una forma, como decirlo, como si estuviera preocupado por algo y luego los demás Pokémon de tipo agua lo imitaron, provocando así que todos los Pokémon actuaran de la misma manera.- Explicó el profesor mientras tomaba una de las tazas que Tracey había colocado en la pequeña mesita ratona.

-Lo sabía, ellos ya la encontraron.- Murmuró Jack sin que nadie lo oyera y alzando la voz dijo.- Ya regreso, debo de hacer una llamada.- Jack se retiró al jardín donde por medio de su comunicador se comunicó con la central Ranger.

-Aquí Jack Walker, Judy dime que tienes noticias.- Le pidió el Ranger preocupado.

-Hola Jackie, si hemos recibido algo hace unos segundos y créeme no te gustara nada.- Le respondió Judy del otro lado de la pantalla.

-La han capturado, ¿Verdad?-Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Si y eso no es lo peor, están de camino a Hoenn, Jackie debes de viajar allí enseguida, no puedes permitir que obtengan lo que quieren.- Le respondió Judy seria.

-Partiré de inmediato.- Jack cortó la comunicación y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al laboratorio.

Cuando ingresó en la sala donde los demás se encontraban su cara demostraba preocupación, Ash al verlo se acercó a preguntarle.

-Jackie, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Debemos de partir de inmediato hacía Hoenn.- Fue lo único que mencionó el Ranger.

-¿Hoenn?, de acuerdo solo dinos cuando partimos.- Le dijo Brock parándose frente a él.

-En cinco minutos.- Les informó Jack con una media sonrisa esperando la reacción de todos.

-¡CINCO MINUTOS!- La expresión de los demás fue justo la esperada.

-Así es, un helicóptero nos estará esperando en el jardín de tu casa Ash, vamos.- Ordenó el Ranger girándose y saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

Los demás se despidieron del profesor y Tracey, pero cuando Ash quiso entregarles a Azurill algo pasó.

-Bueno profesor, tome a Azurill, creo que ya está más calmada.- Le dijo Ash al profesor extendiendo sus brazos con el pequeño Pokémon.

-De acuerdo Ash, gracias por calmarla.- Le respondió el profesor tomando a la pequeña Azurill, pero cuando el profesor se la acercó a él, Azurill saltó de sus brazos lanzándole un chorro de agua a la cara, al mismo tiempo que regresaba de un salto a los brazos de Ash.- Bueno Ash, creo que será mejor que la lleves contigo, no creo que quiera quedarse con nosotros.

-Está bien profesor, bueno Azurill creo que vendrás conmigo.- Le habló Ash a la pequeña, ésta más que feliz se aferró con fuerza a él.

Así el trío salió detrás de Jack, cuando lo alcanzaron Jack llevaba su semblante serio, así que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada durante el resto del camino, al llegar a la casa de Ash, Delia ya tenía todo listo y entregándole la mochila a Ash y un par de cosas a Brock se despidió de ellos, Ash, Brock, Dawn y Jack se subieron al helicóptero, allí el piloto pidió hablar con el Ranger un momento.

-Jackie, sabes que es peligroso ¿No?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Jackie extrañado.

-A ellos, la misión que se te encomendó es muy peligrosa.- Le respondió el piloto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, ellos ya me han ayudado una vez, de todas formas si veo que la cosa se complica no los llevaré conmigo.- Le explicó el Ranger con una mirada seria.

-De acuerdo, después de todo tú eres el Ranger.- Le dijo el piloto.

Mientras tanto en la parte de los pasajeros nuestros héroes tenían una conversación algo diferente.

-Toma Azurill, de seguro tienes hambre.- Brock le extendió un platito con un poco de comida Pokémon, ésta solo lo observó sin acercarse.- Mmm, creo que todavía está algo asustada, porqué no intentas dárselo tú, Ash.

-Está bien.- Respondió Ash tomando la comida y sosteniendo una pequeña porción entre sus dedos se lo extendió a Azurill.- Toma pequeña, te gustara créeme.

La pequeña Azurill comió muy contenta de lo que Ash le ofrecía.

-Vaya que bonita.- Exclamó Dawn y tomando un poco de comida dijo.- ¿Puedo intentar yo?

Pero eso solo provocó que Azurill comenzara a llorar muy fuerte.

-Ay no, no llores, no fue mi intención.- Le pedía Dawn mientras la tomo en sus brazos y trataba de calmarla, pero solo provocó que llorara aún más fuerte.

-Ay, ay, ay mis orejitas, por favor Dawn deja de hacerla llorar.- le pedía Brock mientras se tapaba sus oídos.

-Pika pika Pikachu pi (Ash tómala y tranquilízala).- Pikachu también se sostenía sus orejas.

Ash cumplió la orden y tomó a Azurill en sus brazos, la comenzó a mecer y ésta se calmó como por arte de magia al ver que era Ash quien la sostenía y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al fin, ya puedes soltarte las orejas Pikachu, se quedó dormida.- Le dijo Ash a su amigo, el cual suspiró al ver que Azurill se había dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió, chicos?- Preguntó Jack ingresando al lugar.

-Nada, es solo que Dawn asustó a Azurill.- Mencionó Ash.

-Solo quise darle algo de comer y comenzó a llorar, no la asusté.- Se molestó Dawn.

-Ya chicos, recuerden que Azurill está dormida y si comienzan a pelear la despertaran.- Brock se puso en el medio de ambos.

-Tienes razón Brock, siento haber hecho que Azurill se asustara Ash.- Se disculpó Dawn.

-Descuida Dawn.- Le respondió Ash y agregó.- Si Misty llegara a ver que hago llorar a Azurill seguro me golpearía.

-¿Misty dices?, ¿La líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste?- Preguntó Jack algo preocupado.

-Si, esa misma, ella es la entrenadora de Azurill.- Le respondió Brock.

-¿La conocen?- Volvió a preguntar Jack.

-Por supuesto, ella fue la primera compañera de viajes que tuve, con ella tuve grandes aventuras y con Brock también claro.- Explicó Ash mirando a Azurill con ternura.- Ella es mi mejor amiga.- Agregó levantando su cabeza, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, Pikachu también sonreía, de seguro recordando a su gran amiga.

-Misty es la chica del señuelo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ash solo la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Señuelo?- Jack se encontraba un poco confundido.

-Si, Misty hace sus propios señuelos de pesca y le regalo uno a Ash.- Explicó Brock sonriendo, de seguro conocía las intenciones de Dawn.

-Exacto, Ash nunca me deja tomarlo, creo que le tiene un gran aprecio.- Dawn sonrió muy ampliamente y antes de que Ash le pudiera decir algo mostró entre sus dedos el dichoso señuelo.

-¡DAWN!, devuélvemelo, es mío.- Le gritó Ash tomando el señuelo de un movimiento rápido.

-Lo ves.- Dawn se encontraba aún más feliz y Ash al darse cuenta de su reacción se apenó al instante.

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar algo el piloto dio un anuncio.

-Jack ya casi llegamos, será mejor que se vayan preparando.

Ash se acercó a Jack y con una mirada sería le preguntó.

-Jack, ¿Puedes decirnos por qué vamos a Hoenn?, ¿De qué trata la misión?

-De acuerdo, se los diré.- Respondió Jack y girándose comenzó a explicar.-¿Recuerdas el templo del mar?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué hay con eso?- Preguntó ésta vez Brock.

-Verán, éstos tipos están detrás de la corona del mar, de seguro conocerán al Equipo Rocket, ¿Verdad?- Continuó Jack.

-¿El Equipo Rocket está detrás de todo esto?- Ahora era Dawn la que preguntaba.

-Si, por favor déjenme terminar.- Respondió Jack y observando como los demás asentían continuó.- El Equipo Rocket quiere obtener el poder del templo del mar, pero como Manaphy ya nació deben de obtener ese poder por otro lado y ellos piensan obtener ese poder de parte de lo más preciado por Manaphy, en cortas palabras por parte de lo que más quiere el príncipe del mar.

-¿De lo que más quiere?, eso quiere decir.- Ash miró a Brock con cara de sorpresa, éste estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo ya que el helicóptero había aterrizado, todos descendieron del mismo encontrándose con los artistas del espectáculo acuático.

-¿Lizabeth, Ship, Meredith, Kyle?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Brock.

-Hola Brock, Ash, hemos venido a ayudar a Jack, después de todo nosotros somos los descendientes de las gentes del mar.- Le respondió Lizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Y no han venido solos, hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?- Una nueva voz se escuchó.

-¡Max!- Saludaron Ash y Brock.

-¿Y yo qué?- Una segunda voz se hizo presente.

-¿May? pero, ¿Como?- Brock se encontraba de verdad desconcertado.

-¿Eh?- May no entendía la reacción de su amigo.- Brock estoy aquí porqué me entere de que Manaphy está en problemas.

-Es que Jack dijo que tú estabas en problemas.- Dijo Ash entrando en la conversación y mirando a Jack le preguntó.- ¿No es verdad Jack?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera May.- Respondió Jack bajando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Brock viendo que Ash no podía pronunciar palabra, algo le decía que esa respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Ash, se trata de Misty.- Fue May quien respondió.

-¿Qué?- Ash no entendía nada.

-Ash, yo te dije que tratarían de obtener ese poder de lo más preciado del príncipe del mar, eso quiere decir que tratarán de obtenerlo de la princesa del mar y esa es Misty, ella fue elegida por el mar, por esa razón tiene tanta habilidad con los Pokémon tipo agua.- Jack trató de explicarle a Ash.

-Quieres decir que Misty…- Ash no pudo continuar, las palabras no salían, se encontraba en shock.

-Ash, Misty está en peligro, el Equipo Rocket la secuestró cuando volvía de tu casa a Ciudad Celeste, fue en el Bosque Verde, la usaran para obtener el poder de la corona.- Agregó May.

-No es cierto, no puede ser ella.- Ash estaba desconcertado.

-¿Ash?, ¿Estás bien?- Brock se acercó a Ash, pero éste no le respondía.

-¿Ash?- Dawn también trató de ver que le sucedía a su amigo.

Ash no respondió nada tomó más fuerte a Azurill y con Pikachu en su hombro salió corriendo sin aviso alguno.

-Oh amigo, lo siento.- Dijo Brock bajando su mirada, nadie mencionó nada, prefirieron dejarlo solo un rato y esperar a que vuelva, solo se pusieron a preparar las cosas para ir en busca de los Rocket y a contar algunas anécdotas, Ash por su parte corrió hasta el borde del muelle, donde se sentó con su mirada perdida.

-¿Pikapi?, ¿Pika Pikachu? (¿Ash?, ¿Estás bien?).- Pikachu se puso a su lado y lo observaba preocupado.

-¿Azu? (¿Ash?).- Azurill también estaba preocupada.

-Misty, ella está en peligro, si hubiéramos llegado antes al Bosque, el Equipo Rocket no la hubiera secuestrado, es mi culpa.- Mencionó Ash apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Pikachupi pika pi, pika pika Pikachu (Misty estará bien, solo debemos rescatarla).- Pikachu trataba de consolarlo con una sonrisa, Azurill solo lo observaba triste.

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?, si le pasa algo yo…- Las palabras no salían y una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla mientras seguía apretando sus puños.

Azurill vio a Ash, se acercó más a él y utilizó su ataque de renovar, aunque no funcionaría en Ash creía que por lo menos lo haría sentir mejor; Ash abrió sus ojos y vio a Azurill y con una sonrisa la abrazó.

-Gracias Azurill.- Le dijo sonriendo mientras una última lágrima traviesa atravesaba su rostro y mirando a Pikachu le preguntó.- ¿Listo para rescatar a Misty amigo?

-Pi, pika Pikachu (Si, derrotemos al Equipo Rocket).- Le respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus puños frente a él.

-Bien entonces andando.- Ash se levantó y observando a Pikachu y Azurill con una mirada de complicidad se dirigió a donde los demás se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban, éstos quedaron sorprendidos del cambio de actitud del entrenador, nadie podía articular palabra solo lo observaban.

-Supongo que estarás listo Ash.- Jack fue el que con una sonrisa se atrevió a hablar.

-Por supuesto, estamos listos.- Le respondió Ash acercándose aún más a sus amigos.

-Bueno, entonces andando.- Brock se levantó y le sonrió a Ash.

-Si.- Ash miró al horizonte y observando primero a Pikachu y luego a Azurill dijo.- Prepárense Equipo Rocket, iremos tras ustedes.

Continuara…


End file.
